Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by OpenDoors29
Summary: EXO fanfiction. Chanyeol x You. AU & OOC / The first time both of you met in that school, you never think you will ended up with him. It's too dreamy. He's too perfect for ordinary person like you. Well, love is really crazy, right ? But then, where love exist, hate is also sticking in.


Title : Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Rating : T

Genre(s) : Drama, Romance, Angst

Pairing : Chanyeol X You

Length : Chaptered

Summary :

The first time both of you met in that school, you never think you will ended up with him. It's too dreamy. He's too perfect for ordinary person like you. Well, love is really crazy, right ? But then, where love exist, hate is also sticking in.

Author's note :

Warning ! AU, OOC

First of all, sorry for grammar errors and typos, I'm a human and english is not my primary language. I also will try to update it fast, but I might be able to do it as fast as you want. Don't just copy-paste it please, I hardly type all this. For the plot, it's mainstream, so I won't mind it. If you don't like it, kindly leave critics or suggestions so I can improve myself. ^^

R&R will be very appreciated !

.

.

.

.

.

.

You woke up at 6.45. Crap, you were almost late. You suddenly went to the bathroom and took a shower. You ate your bread all away to school and ran to your school since it's not that far from your house. Unluckily, the gate was already closed when you arrived, plus a teacher was waiting there. With big sigh, you walked towards the gate and inform the teacher. It seemed like there was another late person. You tilt your head and took a glance to see his face. Unpredictablely, he also did that. Both of you stared at each other, and somehow your cheeks turned red and vise versa. The teacher sighed and allowed both of you to back to your own class. Of course, both of you sighed gladly and smiled at each other before ran towards your class. Before he went away, he turned around.

"My name is Park Chanyeol. What's your name ?" he asked loudly with bass and deep voice. You turned around and yelled out your name before you ran again. Slightly you can heard his laughing voice, and again, your cheeks turned red.

"What's his name again ?", the best friend of you named Chae Lin asked with somehow shocked face. You sighed. It was lunch time and your cannot go to the canteen since she blocked your way.

"Park Chanyeol. Chan-yeol." You said for the second time with emphasis in each word. She gasped, left you confused.

"What's wrong ?" you asked with curious tone. Chae Lin suddenly punched your head softly, but still hurts.

"Aww.. why did you-"

"He's Park Chanyeol from EXO gank, you idiot ! How could you not remember him?!" she asked with somewhat mad voice. You thought a while and at last you got it.

"Ahhh ! The gank with most famous people in our school as the members right?"

"Yes ! At last.." she sighed while you trying to remember more about them.

"OK then. So here's about him.." she said hopelessly after she stared at you and sighed a lot for about ten minutes, just to know that you cannot remember it.

At last after some intense interrogation by your one and only best friend, you can left behind Chae Lin to the canteen first and ordered some food. You still thought about things she told you back then.

"He is famous because his abilities to play drum, guitar, rapping and acting. He also have a lot of fans and even his own fan club ! He also kind with everyone and funny, that's why no one could ever hate nor envy him."

You sighed. It seemed like you cannot fall in love to him, it's just too dreamy. You brought your food to the nearest seat, waited Chae Lin who somewhat haven't arrived. You sighed again and started to eat your food.

"Can I sit here ?" someone suddenly asked. You tilt your head to see his face and somewhat your cheeks turned red a bit. It was Chanyeol with bright smile. You stared at his face like three seconds before you clear your throat.

"Well.. surely can." You answered softly but he still can hear you. He sat facing you and started to eat his food. You stared at his face while thinking about information from Chae Lin again, make the other person noticed and stared back.

"You don't want to eat ?" He asked with the same bass voice like the first time you met, but with somehow worried tone.

"Ah.. don't mind it.. anyway, don't you always eat with your friends ?" you asked back while pointing your finger to the middle seats –the famous group seats. Everyone will do anything to be in that group, well, almost everyone except you and some other people who don't really care about fame.

He smiled and seemed like he doesn't have any intention to answer you. You pouted and put your I-am-so-desperately-curious face. He laughed and patted your head softly, left you blushed so hard.

"Well, why don't you eat with us then ?"

"Huh ? What do you mean ?"

Suddenly, he grabbed your hand and brought you to that place. You shocked when he placed you beside his other friends, the other ten members of EXO gank whom smiled at you –well not all of them. Some laughed a bit, left you desperately confused. You got more shocked when Chanyeol left you for a while and back with your food in his hands, still with his bright smile.

"Since you are alone and one of our members is not attending school today, I think we have one more empty seat and it's such a waste if you eat alone like a wolf." He said with cheerful tone yet bass voice.

"B-but I.."

"Sssst, I think my friends don't mind it. Right ?" He asked his friends –EXO members about it. They all nodded with same smiles and laughs as before. You blushed a little when you stared at Chanyeol's cheerful face, can't argue anymore. You sighed softly and nodded a bit. Maybe eating with them, EXO, is not a bad idea. You just hoped that no problem occurred because of this. Chanyeol smiled as cheerful as ever.

"OK then, it's all settled! Guys, meet my new friend, your_name."

"Pffft, new friend or girlfriend ? Haha !" someone with long eyelashes and loud voice spoke up, made you and Chanyeol both blushing hard.

"Y-ya ! Shut up, Jongdae! " other members and you laughed along with Chanyeol's shouts. You slightly feel like they are just ordinary humans after all. You and EXO members ended up chatting freely, not noticing some certain people glaring at you with mad expression.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

A/N : This fanfiction is actually old. I just don't have passion to continue it but I gain it back today. New year revolution, hehe.

Lastly,

Happy new year 2014 ! Wish you a great new year !

R&R will be really appreciated !


End file.
